


mon garçon

by orphan_account



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Defiance never got him anywhere -- though Rolo learned this the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mon garçon

"You're supposed to be teaching me defense," Rolo reminded him, crossing his arms in an act of defiance-- he didn't want to be taught how to do his job, and especially not by the idiotic  _honorary_  Britannian. His lips pursed subconsciously, his stance shifted impatiently, and he stood, waiting, murdering him mentally for being so  _slow_. Suzaku nodded, rubbing his forehead with two fingers before straightening up.   
  
"Thank you for reminding me."  
  
"Tch."  
  
Suzaku narrowed his eyes and Rolo bit his tongue, straightening up as well, eying Suzaku with a dirty look, one the adult would have loved to wipe off clean. He calmed himself-- he knew Rolo was a difficult person to work with. He was an assassin, after all, but he worked for the Britannian Secret Service, and so he was also partly Suzaku's responsibility, as he was in charge of him.   
  
He hated that he had to be in charge of him, a boy who only knew how to use Geass, and murder people senselessly, because it was his job, because Emperor Charles wished it, as well as the other higher ups.  _It's in Britannia's best interest that other political figures be eliminated, Kururugi,_ Charles had once told him,  _and you aren't to get in the way of such matters, no matter how immoral you think it to be. You want to keep your job, don't you?_  
  
He did.   
  
"I do not require learning defense, my Lord."  
  
"That isn't up to you to decide," he replied, harshly.  
  
"It should be. It's pointless for you to teach me such a thing, I already know how to defend myself," the ten year old retorted, glaring. He had a horrible reputation for thinking he was perfect, Suzaku knew, but he didn't think Rolo would dare to talk back to him in such a way. He was alright with a little defiance, but Rolo was crossing the line. He didn't think he needed to be taught defense? Suzaku would prove him wrong.   
  
Before Rolo could blink or react with his Geass activated, Suzaku had him by his wrists, in a tight enough hold to where the other wouldn't be able to escape.   
  
"And if someone were to do this to you, you could escape?" his voice was cold, sharp. Rolo flinched, starting to become red from embarrassment. He hated failure, he hated being proven wrong. He hated being unable to move, unable to fight back in anyway. He hated to be defenseless.  
  
Suzaku knew this, and his grip tightened when Rolo didn't answer. He held him by his wrists, leaning in to intimidate, overpower him further. Suzaku's hunger for utter control started to overtake him, as he pressed on, "You couldn't."  
  
"Let me go!"   
  
"You can't order me around, Rolo. That's my job, not yours. You need to know your place," he squeezed, Rolo making a pained noise, "is that clear?"  
  
Rolo kicked upward, hitting Suzaku in the chest with not enough force. He caught a hold of his leg, dropping a hand off one of his wrists, yet quickly pinning both of them together with a free hand. The boy was, by now, frightened. He shook slightly, trying to wriggle free and keep his balance on one defenseless leg, not trapped anywhere in Suzaku's grasp.   
  
His defenselessness hit Suzaku oddly; he could feel his body heat up unexpectedly, arousal obvious. He slowly let go of Rolo, who immediately rubbed at his wrists, frowning and humiliated. Suzaku didn't want to even look at the boy, but found himself doing so, the humiliation on his face hitting him harder than the previous defenseless position.  
  
 _This isn't happening._  
  
Rolo looked at him, eyes wandering down and eventually to Suzaku's erection, the adult's heart skipping as he saw the boy getting ready to scream out for someone. Before he could, Suzaku had his hand over the boy's mouth, hand on his stomach as he pulled him close.   
  
"Don't yell for anyone," he warned, feeling his stomach tighten in disgust, "don't do anything I don't tell you unless you want to keep your position."  
  
He let the threat sink in with the boy before slowly moving his hand away. Suzaku couldn't let him leave, and his body wouldn't calm down for a bit. He had to get rid of his arousal while he had the time, as Rolo was expected to be back within the next hour, and if Suzaku left the room in his condition--  
  
He felt sick again.   
  
"You're terrible," Rolo mumbled, looking away, but not moving away. Upon closer inspection, Suzaku could see he was redder than earlier. He turned Rolo to face him and was met with a hand shoved in his face, the younger boy looking to escape. "Don't!"   
  
Unfortunately for Rolo, Suzaku was far more stronger than him, and pried his hand away, holding him in place. He grabbed onto one of his wrists and brought him over, sitting down and keeping the child in front of him. He let go of his wrist, undoing his own pants and bringing Rolo in by his head, the boy struggling against him. Suzaku forced him close to his cock, Rolo's hands on Suzaku's thighs, trying to push himself away but forced back.  
  
"Put your mouth around it," he ordered, Rolo looking up at him, quickly shaking his head. Suzaku forced him even closer, enough to where Rolo's lips were against it. He looked away, tears starting to build up as he begrudgingly put the tip of Suzaku's cock in his mouth, not going more than that, nor doing anything to it. Impatiently, Suzaku glared down at him, ready to force him down more. "I'll help you out."  
  
Rolo let out a choked noise as he was forced to take in more of Suzaku's cock with his mouth, pulling away immediately when Suzaku let him go a bit, but not letting his mouth leave completely. The boy glared back up at Suzaku, tears coming down, hands becoming fists, body shaking.   
  
"Suck on it."  
  
He obeyed, not used to doing such a thing, but only following orders. His head was forced down more, then pulled back, the boy still sucking with difficulty. Suzaku raised his hips to meet the sensation, forcing the boy's head to go up and down in time with his hips, not caring about the choking sounds or the fists beating against his thighs, a cry for him to stop that wasn't heard. Not even the whines or whimpers made against his cock stopped him; in fact, it thrilled him more, the male shutting his eyes tight as he took in the sensations, forcing Rolo's head down more as his hips rocked faster.   
  
He took one glance down at the boy's humiliated, messy face and groaned out, pulling at Rolo's hair as he came hard, the boy choking again as his come filled his throat. Suzaku let him pull away, not forcing the boy to swallow his come, as it was too late, it was already being spat out onto the floor, followed by coughs and wheezes. He looked over at Suzaku who had gotten up and yanked him up off the floor, a cry escaping him.  
  
"I hate you," he cracked, face a mess from tears, eyes red and cheeks flushed. Suzaku didn't care, and he brought him back to his previous place, but instead of in front of him, he placed the boy on his lap, stripping him of his shirt quickly. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"  
  
"You don't hate me enough," Suzaku muttered, undoing his pants to expose, to Rolo's horror and embarrassment, his arousal. The boy wriggled, yet was held down by his hips, feeling Suzaku hardening against him. The male forced himself not to bite the boy and break his skin, forced himself to only touch and tease, wanting to leave a mark that would humiliate the boy nightly, but unable to do so, in fear of trouble. He would, instead, humiliate him then and there, thumbing over Rolo's small boy-cock, the boy shuddering and wriggling against him. It made him gasp as he continued to handle him, turning him forcefully until Rolo's body was against his chest, feeling it arch as he stroked him. He was satisfied when he let out a small moan, even if the moan was choked and strained, unwanted.   
  
Rolo felt dizzy from the pleasure, and he knew it was obvious when he whimpered as Suzaku pulled his hand away. He forced the boy to put his arms on his legs, making him lean forward in order to look at his bare back, hands gliding down to his ass, spreading it with his thumbs.   
  
"Don't--" he started to plead, cut off by Suzaku moving a hand to stroke his cock, his voice breaking into a hard moan. His body rocked forward, nails digging into Suzaku's legs, his knees wanting to shake, the only things supporting him on the chair. Rolo moaned harder the closer he got, the build up too much for him as he reached orgasm, a shout following it, his body lurching forward. Suzaku slowed down his stroking slowly, moving the cum covered hand over to Rolo's mouth, forcing him to lick it clean, wetting his fingers in the process.   
  
He moved the hand back and spread the boy's ass again, fingering at the entrance to his asshole. Rolo's breath hitched, his teeth gritting when Suzaku mercilessly pushed the finger in all the way, twisting it, causing the tears to come back. Suzaku curled and thrust the finger in a few times, forcing the secondary finger inside, his free hand going over Rolo's mouth to muffle his shouts and cries. He kept thrusting despite the muffled pleas and sharp cries, twisting and curling until Rolo could feel like he would faint, pulling his fingers out and moving him to have his tiny body flush against his chest, watching it heave and listening to the soft cries coming out of it.  
  
In a swift movement, he forced him down onto his cock, Rolo crying out, Suzaku too busy groaning at the tightness to care. He hardly gave the boy enough to time to even adjust slightly, forcing his body up so he could thrust into him, pounding into his asshole without a care that he could damage him, already thinking he  _had_  damaged him just by not preparing him well enough. He groaned loudly, hips thrusting up uncontrollably, and relentlessly, the male drove into him, eventually having to stand up as he drove himself closer to orgasm. He pushed to the hilt in order to get the most out of it as he came inside, giving a thrust during the orgasm, body shuddering as Rolo clamped down on him tightly, fucked numb.  
  
Suzaku later mused, having cleaned both himself and the now-unconscious boy, going so far as to dress him and carrying him back, that maybe he didn't need those defense lessons.  
  
After all, he rather liked how Rolo looked while he was defenseless.

 


End file.
